Project Summary/Abstract ? Biomedical Research Vivarium Animal models are extensively used by Boise State University investigators and are central to investigations of cell-extracellular matrix interactions in pathophysiology of disease progression, wound repair, and tissue regeneration. To foster a more sufficient and sustainable research environment, the Biomedical Research Vivarium is dedicated to supporting investigators of the COBRE in Matrix Biology by providing essential training, care, housing, regulatory oversight, production, preservation and sharing of mice, rats, and zebrafish models in a timely and reliable manner. The vivarium will continue to support established investigators, maintaining availability to all researchers for the duration of the grant funding period and beyond. The vivarium represents a critical component of the research infrastructure that enhances current and future NIH-supported research. Strengthening the vivarium will meet the needs of investigators and further, will allow expansion of Boise State?s biomedical research capabilities. The vivarium has and will continue to enhance our biomedical research training and education programs for graduate students by providing training in the responsible conduct of research. The vivarium will also provide essential research infrastructure necessary for collaborative research with nearby four-year colleges who do not have access to such facilities. A business plan to allow sustainability will be based on a fee-for-service model. Additionally, the research culture shift that has occurred at Boise State University during COBRE Phase I will support sustainability into the future as the vivarium works toward AAALAC accreditation.